


Sugar Cookies

by WORLDLWT



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Bullying, Denial, Feminine Louis, Feminization, Gender Roles, Harry Paints His Nails, Harry's lavender sweater, Innocent Louis, Louis in Panties, M/M, Nail Polish, closeting, football harry, louis paints his nails, louis wears skirts, sugar cookies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WORLDLWT/pseuds/WORLDLWT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing Louis Tomlinson likes more than the color pink! Pink clothes, pink shoes, pink nail polish, pink panties! Louis is known as the gender disaster in his school ever since he showed up wearing a pink skirt and heels to match. </p>
<p>Harry Styles is at the top of his class and is the quarterback of the schools winning football team. Harry's the popular jock who happens to own one too many lavender sweaters. When Harry decides that he would like to try more feminine things he turns to the only person in his judge mental school who won't judge him.</p>
<p>Or when Harry wants to paint his nails and he turns to louis for guidance and support </p>
<p>Based off of that lavender sweater Harry always wear that destroys me emotionally</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to save this for the summer but spring break is coming up so...
> 
> Louis is very proud of himself not conceited or anything just proud with a high self esteem 
> 
> Harry is the complete opposite even though he plays it off as if he's this asshole

**one**

I've never been the type of boy who relied on the opinions of others to set my priorities. Even as a young child I was a strong minded "my way or the highway" type of person. Now don't get me wrong I'm not a jerk or judge mental or anything like that. I just like who I am and what I do and I don't need anyone else to approve of it.

I flattened out my skirt before sitting down at my lunch table miles away from society. The back corner. The one by the trashcan that the nerds that carry around tin lunch boxes don't even choose. I mean sometimes it smells horrible but the window is right behind me and that usually does the trick. 

It was quite warm today so the windows were already cracked open a slight breeze rolled in moving my fringe to cover my eyes. I flicked it away quickly before opening my lunch and smiling. My sand which was cut into four pieces and I had a small container full of sugar cookies. The pretty ones with the pink sprinkles. 

I quietly ate and peacefully watched the rest of the lunchroom. I'm more of an observer. I'm not this creepy people watcher but I just prefer to observe before I say anything. I noticed a small commotion coming from the table full of closed minded monkey jocks.

they all follow their leader who basically brain washed them. Their leaders name is Zayn Malik. He's the artsy type that wears leather and combat boots and smokes his cigarettes out the bathroom windows. His monkey clan includes the rest of the football team. Harry Styles is the one that stands out while the others are clothed from head to toe in their football gear and jerseys 365 days a year he ventures into his own styles. 

He has a very wide range of looks. Some are like rock and roll attire and some like today are pastel sweaters with the baggy sleeves that he can roll up and show off his many tattoos. That sweater is actually very adorable I would consider wearing it.

before I drifted off too far into space I noticed movement coming from their table. Harry Styles stood up and ventured away from the crowd of inconsiderate screaming brats he calls his friends. He started to walk towards me and i automatically assumed he was walking towards the garbage can. 

When he sat down at my table my eyebrows raised in a mixture of surprise and shock. He smiled rolling up his sleeves his rings echoing off the table when he placed his hands back down. "Hello! Louis right?" 

I nodded at him still slightly confused. He nodded along looking like he was trying to gather words. I have never been out if things to say but right now I'm blanking. "You're probably wondering why I'm sitting here?" I rolled my eyes slightly and he shook his head quickly raising his hands "I didn't mean that in like a conceited way!"

I leaned over slightly so I was closer to him I noticed how clear and green his eyes were and those lips don't get me started on that shade of perfect pink. "Alright Styles what do you want?" I placed my elbows on the table leaning my head on my hands. 

I had a fresh manicure and Harry noticed it he quickly smiled and leaned even closer then before "Now Louis you have to promise me that everything I say here is to never be repeated to anyone!"

His words grabbed me and pulled me head first into curiosity "alright Styles don't worry I have no one to tell anyway." I gestured towards the empty lunch table. He nodded looking around quickly before grabbing my hand and examining my nails.

His fingers brushed lightly against mine and it took everything I had not to let a shiver cascade down my spine. "they're beautifully done. Are they professional?" I shook my head very confused at this point why was this pouty lip six foot giant asking me about my nail polish.

I smiled politely as he continued to examine my hands. "No I do them myself." Harry's eyes widened and he smiled a genuine smile "Would it be possible if you could teach me?"

I was baffled the schools quarterback is asking me of all people to teach him how to paint his nails. I drew back my hands lightly and spoke softly to Harry "do you paint your nails Harry?" 

He nodded softly "I like how it looks and how it feels but I take it off before I come here. I give you major props I don't know how you survive these judgement people!" 

I smiled at the sweet and innocent boy in the lavender sweater and said, "I'm also not the football teams quarterback so no body cares about what I do. But you on the other hand have a reputation to uphold."

Harry nodded "to be totally honest with you Louis I would like to change my reputation." I smiled and an idea sprang into my head "how about you come to my house after school and I'll teach you some small and easy things?"

harry smiled so hard his happiness radiated off of him and went straight to me. I smiled back just as big and quickly stood up "meet me by my locker after school?" I nodded still smiling as he walked back to his table. I made eye contact with Zayn and I shuddered as his cold stare seemed to rip holes through me.

He said something to Harry and Harry simply shrugged in return. Zayns eyes darted between Harry and I and he shook his head in disgust. I guess I just made a new enemy.


	2. Colors of the Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a Zayn girl today has been a very stressful and emotional day so I'm going to invest myself in my writing .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis house (big room description)

**two**

After lunch the day went by drastically slow. I saw Harry around the halls and he'd give me that manly head nod thing in which I responded with either a small smile or if I felt confident a small wave.

When Zayn was with him the nods become more subtle and maybe it was limited to eye contact. Zayn was a beautifully structured boy. A perfectly angled face with hair like silk and eyes that sparkled when he actually laughed. But unfortunately he had a major attitude problem!

He may look like a Greek god who's feet have only touched the softness of rose petals but unfortunately no one in our small high school are on their hands and feet kissing the ground he walks on and fanning him while feeding him grapes. 

I bet there are some people who would do it for him if he gave them something in return but he was single as could be and boy did he like to keep it that way. Maybe he was just too much of a jerk to keep a girl.

I quickly opened my locker. The inside was lined with a furry pink carpet and a mirror was hung in the door. I quickly fixed my fringe and pulled out a lip gloss. It was this beautiful Light pink shade. It gave my thin lips a shimmer that sparkled when it hit the light.

I smacked my lips together grabbing my books and heading to Harrys locker. His locker was around the bend by the entrance of the school. I smiled when I saw his lavender sweater poking out from behind his locker. His hair cascaded perfectly over his shoulders. It was getting quite long now.

Either way he was still a breathtakingly beautiful person. His eyes were bright and friendly and his lips were naturally curved into a small smile. His lips were plump and pink unlike my skinny lips. His would look amazing coated with a pink lipstick.

I approached his locker quietly. I noticed another figure standing there mumbling things. I cleared my throat and Harry looked up excitedly. Zayn peaked his head out from behind Harry's shoulder and he groaned.

"Why is the gender freak here?" Harry shook his head pulling away from Zayn closing his locker. "We'll you see Zayn, Louis here is my friend now." Zayn rolled his eyes obviously not believing anything coming out of Harry's mouth.

I stepped forward suddenly courageous "we'll you see the thing is we're partners for a project and he needs to come over and work on it." Zayn raised his eyebrows questionably at us "oh really? You wouldn't mind telling me which class this so called assignment is for?" 

Harry blurted out "English!" While I blurted out "science!" Zayn looked between us smirking. If I could wipe that smirk off his pretty little face u would. I flattened over my skirt before pretending to rummage through my folder. "That's right it's a research paper about bio chemistry my bad!"

Zayn shook his head obviously bored of us already "let's just get something straight princess. I don't like you. I don't like you at all. I hate the fact that Harry is risking his health stepping inside your diseased home!" 

Harry pushed Zayn back slightly "relax Z." Zayn shrugged "I'm just looking out for you the dude wears skirts!" Harry smiled at me and I smiled back as he said "I happen to think his skirts are adorable."

Harry then simply slung his arm around my beaded shoulder and guided me to his car. I normally walk to school I only live around 5 minutes away on foot. We approached a nice expensive looking black car and Harry opened the door and bowed slightly smirking at me "after you?" 

I giggled slightly as I sunk into his comfy leather seats. He quickly walked around the car I admired his body. He was tall and slim almost model like. Clothes just fit him perfectly. He smiled as he lowered down into the drivers seat and I gave him quick directions to my house.

we pulled up in front of my fairly large house and Harry complimented it multiple times "tell my mom that she'll love you." He nodded "I'll remember that for later thanks Lou!" I smiled softly at the nickname his voice replaying like an addictive melody in my mind. I guided Harry upstairs and into my room. 

When I opened the door I expected him to be shocked or horrified even. My room consisted of three colors black, white and of course pink. My dressers are white and littered with makeup or nail polish or basically any other product you could want. 

My bed was in the center it had a beautiful black and white floral print blanket on it and one too many pillows littered the top. The walls were pink and had black details on it. Harry enjoyed the room but his eyes drifted solely to the nail polished on the dress or next to my window.

 

He was crouched over them as I stared out the window wondering how in earth this was happening. I watched as Harry twiddled with the polishes trying to decide which would be the perfect color. I smiled picking up a lavender color a little bit darker than his sweater.

I held it up for him to see and his eyes sparkled. "Ready for you're first manicure?" Harry nodded smiling "I've never been more prepared in my life!"  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi lets get started Harrys going to get a manicure

**Three**

Harry sat down on the floor placing his hands in his lap fiddling slightly with them looking curious but also slightly nervous. I smiled sitting across from him on the floor. "No need to be nervous its just me."

He smiled slightly shifted from discomfort. "Thats the problem." I shook the nail polish slightly before twisting the cap off a little. "Why is that?"

Harry shifted again "You're like this powerhouse of confidence! Look at your room, your clothes, your nails. Id kill for all of it but if I don't litter my floor with sports magazines and sweaty jerseys I'll lose." He placed his hands out for me to take and lather in cream. "You're just awesome and I'm just a loser who doesn't know who he is."

I smiled sadly at the pout that was now forming on his face. "You know I was just as confused as you are at one point." He looked up and I smiled continuing. "You see Harry everyone blossoms at different times. That doesn't mean your a loser though. It simply means you figured yourself out a little later in life and thats fine. I want you to know that what your doing is brave and if your so called friends don't like it then they aren't your true friends and there will always be an empty seat at my table."

Harry smiled brightly at me and finally looked excited "Thank you Lou! You're actually the best person I've ever met. Now let me see you work your magic."

I smiled and finally untwisted the cap of the nail polish and got to work. An hour later I was done. I examined my work as Harry looked on amazed and dazed. He lifted his hand to his face examining every inch of his nails "Damn you're really fucking good." He smiled at me as a knock was heard followed by the head of my mother.

She smiled at me and her eyes trailed to Harry. She smiled wider and stepped further into the room. "Oh hello dear I didn't know Louis had company over!" 

Harry smiled and stood up from the floor "Oh hello Mrs.Tomlinson I'm Harry Styles!" My mom smiled nodding and I stood up watching them converse. "Its lovely to meet you sweetie what are you body doing up here?" I moved to stand next to Harry "I was painting his nails mom." She looked down at Harrys hands "That is beautiful good job Lou you'll have to do mine soon. Its nice to finally see a friend of Louis' in our home and even one who shares his interest. By the way dinner is ready ill set a plate for you Harry!"

Before Harry could accept or reject the plate my mother was out the door. He smiled at me "You're mom is sweet." I smiled nudging him slightly "its because your here otherwise shed be screaming at me to clean my room or something." 

Harry chuckled and held the door open for me "After you." I smiled thanking him and buried down the stairs Harry following swiftly behind. Lottie was sitting at the table with her phone in her hand. When she looked up her jaw dropped. I sat down next to her and Harry sat down across from me next to my mother. "Lottie why are you staring at Harry like that?"

She smiled widely at him "You're Harry Styles!" Harry nodded "Indeed I am." She shoved me slightly "You're friends with the schools best football player and hottest male and you haven't told me about it!" Harry blushed a lot and my mother shushed Lottie telling her what she said was rude and asked her to apologize to Harry who simply brushed it off with a smile.

As we ate my mother badgered Harry with tons of questions. His favorite subject is science he plays football he has an older sister Gemma all the super boring stuff to talk about at the table but also the stuff I wan him to tell me about at three in the morning when his voice is starting to get a little raspy and he starts to get a little too tired to control what he's saying.

After dinner Harry and I found our way back to my room. Harry sat on my bed and looked at his nails again. I smiled and sat next to him "You can take them off if you want." Harry shook his head no "Im going to keep them on." I smiled "Even in school?" He nodded confidently "Even in school!"

I nodded "Good for you!" He nodded and stared at himself in the mirror "Lou?" I hummed in response getting comfortable. "Would I look pretty with makeup on?" I stared at him for a second "I think you look pretty without it but yes I think you would look absolutely beautiful with makeup on especially your lips."

Harry nodded touching his lips and I smiled sitting up and walk dover to my vanity rummaging through my lipsticks until i came across a light baby pinkish color. Harry watched me the whole time. I took the cap off and beckoned Harry over. He quietly and curiously walked over like a baby bird learning how to fly for the first time. I set the lipstick down on the counter and stood harry in front of the mirror.

"Alright Harry look at yourself in the mirror." He did and he looked at his reflection with clear discomfort. "Repeat after me okay?" He nodded and i took a deep breath "I am Harry Styles." He nodded at his reflection "I am Harry Styles." 

I smiled "I am Harry Styles and I am beautiful." He looked at me confused and I just nodded he took a deep breath and continued "I am Harry Styles and I am beautiful." I smiled "again." As if on cue he said it again I made him say 5 or 6 times before i picked up the lipstick. "I just want to make sure you know that okay." 

He nodded and i smiled "Now make a fishy face." He moved his head to the side in confusion. I rolled my eyes smiling and made a fishy face and he started hysterically laughing. "You look so cute like that do it again!" I made the fishy face one more time just to see him laugh and then he copied my face and I Smeared the lip stick on his lips. "Alright now smack your lips together a little." He did as instructed then looked in the mirror smiling at himself. 

I smiled looking at him in the mirror "You look beautiful Harry."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i suck at updates i should probably just do one shots oh well
> 
> I just kept writing idk whats happening here

Nothing in my life has ever blown me away. Nothing in my life has ever made me feel so light headed from happiness. Nothing has ever made me so proud I almost cried until today. I watched from Harrys locker as he walked into school. Black skinny jeans a loose white shirt a nail polish. Polish that I laid out for him the night before. Polish I picked to match his skin tone and he was wearing it proudly and confidently. I don't know whether I felt like a  proud mom or a supportive boyfriend but I never want this feeling to disappear. He saw me and smiled and shiftily through the crowd holding onto his backpack with one hand making his nails much more noticeable against the dark black material.

People started to notice the closer he got to me confusion laced their faces some even disgust. Ive seen all these looks before the looks of complete and utter loathe. People couldn't grasp that something as simple a nail polish couldn't be used by both genders. I mean we do live in a world where the colors are given gender roles. Pink for girls and blue for boys. Its been taught to us from a young age that some things are for girls and some things are for boys. So I guess I can't blame these closed minded teenaged for their lack of expression and their conformity to the ideals of society but that doesn't mean they can't learn. Who better to teach them then Harry Styles.

When I finally came out of my trance Harry was smiling down at me silently. "Hello there Louis!" I smiled a genuine smile and lunged in for a hug "I feel like a proud mom!" He giggled he literally just fucking giggled into my neck as he crouched down slightly to engulf me in a hug his heat radiating off him in the most beautiful and confident waves. 

"Fucking fag." In that moment I could feel the confidence being repelled away and the happiness and warmth now a tense and bitter cold. I turned around adjusting my white jeans. I looked up into the dark and mysterious eyes that once held disgust for me but now also for someone he considered his best friend. "Zayn this is none of your business."

Zayn snorted leaning against the locker towering over me. I looked at him from under my eyelashes intimidated at first but soon stood my ground facing him and he simply rolled his eyes smirking. "One fucking night with the gender disaster and you turn him into a fag? Did you use your magical fairy boy powers to cast a spell over his head making him want to be like  _you_." 

I looked down at the floor not expecting such harsh words Harry placed a hand on my shoulder trying to get me to come back to him but I stood my ground "Whats so wrong with me?" i moved closer so we were chest to chest he was looking down at me with anger and a hint of something I couldn't read. "Do you  _really_ want me to go there? I have made people cry after one sentence and I wouldn't want you to smudge your makeup sweetie." 

I rolled my eyes "You know whats wrong with you Zayn? You're a conceited jerk who loves no one but him self. You're a flaming narcissist because god forbid you look past your ideals on how life should be lived and try to emphasize with others and you're the damn problem not me and not Harry! Neither of us is terrorizing someone for wearing damn nail polish!"   

Zayn slammed me against the locker before I could step away and I heard harry gasp and a few people gathered around but everyone stayed eerily quiet watching the scene before them unfold. Zayn smirked tightening his grip on my shoulder shoving me further up the wall. "Id rather be a conceited jerk rather then a man who wears fucking pink skirts and panties to school." He said it so quietly I was surprised I was even hearing him He got even closer to me then he already was "Id rather be a flaming narcissist then a flaming faggot who puts on winged eyeliner in the morning." He stepped closer now nose to nose with me our bodies up against each other. "You're the problem Louis and you will always be the problem because no one will ever be able to love such a fucked up mess like yourself. He grinded down very subtly so it wasn't noticed but more passed off as him moving but I felt it oh did I feel it and the thought of it actually feeling good crept into my mind but I shook it off as he moved his mouth towards my ear "You're the problem because one of us is very turned on right now and it isn't me. He pushed off me his hand lightly ghosting across the small tent in my pants. He smiled and shrugged before leaving through the crowd.

I shook my head trying to get rid of the words the crowd started leaving whispering things I couldn't hear and Harry was quickly wrapping me in a warm hug "What on earth was he doing to you." He cradled me in his arms and I looked down the hall at a smirking Zayn who just smiled and continued walking down the hall

***************

In lunch Harry sat with me at my table and I pulled out my sandwich cut perfectly thanks to my sandwich cutter I ordered from an airport magazine on my flight to Japan. My mother is a pretty busy CEO who travels constantly but usually makes time for me and Lottie and lets us travel with her during the summer. My last trip was to a little island in which some dirty looking rich man wanted to start a resort.

The way he eyed me was disgusting as if he was deciding what he was going to do with me the minute my mother left my side. I remember staying by my moms side basically the whole trip and I begged her not to invest and she just shook her head saying business was business. She was right considering that island is now one of her biggest sources of income. 

 I shook away the thoughts of sumer travels as the slightly chilling breeze rushed through the window and down my back "Are you cold?" Harry looked up from his sandwich and shook his head "Im fine, you can close it if you want." I smiled softly slowly rising and closing the window. I sat down quickly rubbing my hands together and pulling out my cookies. 

Harry eyed them and smiled a dimpled smile making me blush "What?" He smiled into his arms. He peeked through at me wide eyed "How do you make lunch so cute?" I blushed looking down at my cookies which were pink, sweet and neatly baked. I just like pretty things. I shrugged giggling. He smiled and we continued eating. Half way through two of Harrys friends approached our table. At first they were smiling but when I saw they had two extra large cups of juice in their hands I tried to rush to get Harrys attention. By the time he looked up with me with a dimpled smile the contents was being poured over his head.

Curls fell flat, tears pricked up at the side of his eyes and a bit of blood pool under his teeth from how hard he was biting his lip. I didn't move until a small "Lou..." Came from his mouth. I instantly shot up and spurted out every curse word I knew at two of Harrys old friends. I rolled my eyes at them and when we passed a smirking Zayn I gave him the finger. We walked towards the door the teacher who saw already was writing us a pass and detention slips for the two idiots who thought it would be a good idea to cause pain to Harry. 

I walked with him my arms wrapped around just one of his guiding him calmly to the nearest boys room. I smiled softly opening the door for him. Murmuring how it was going to be alright and how these things happen. He sniffled slightly as I had him sit on top of the counter. I pulled a bunch of paper towels under the dispenser and put them under warm water. 

I dabbed around his face cleaning up tears and red streaks that seemed to never ending from his hair. "How do you want to get it our of your hair?" Harry shrugged a thought about it a little bit. "I have an extra towel in my locker from practice and it hasn't been used yet so its fresh." I nodded "Ill go get it you just sit tight and try to calm down." He smiled nodding and I ran out of the door.

I quickly walked to his locker flash in my pass to teachers every so often. When I turned the corner Zayn was leaning up against the locker. I sighed and placed my hands on my knees catching my breath "Cant you just let up for five minutes?" He moved aside slowly and with caution I approached Harrys locker and spun the code in. "Ah i see he has already given the code to his boyfriend."

I rolled my eyes "For your information we are just friends and friends can know each others locker combos." Zayn continued nodding the smirk never leaving his face as he ran his fingers through my hair slowly yanking my hair back painfully "So cheekbones is still single and hasn't banged the quarterback yet?" I pulled away slowly clutching the towel "You're oddly touchy today aren't you? Its almost as if you can't keep your hands off me? See theres one person who feels attraction here and that person isn't me."

I turned around and walked or when i turned the corner, sprinted back to Harry. When I got inside there was a pale kid with obviously dyed blonde hair talking to him. "Im back." The boy turned around smiling clutching multiple towels to his chest looking like a smaller version of Harry at the moment. I smiled knowingly at him "Welcome to the club what are you in for?" 

He smiled "Im Niall and I'm new and I happen to be bisexual and apparently that doesn't fly here?" I nodded "Well besides myself I don't think anyone else here is fully gay. Usually you'll see me strutting these ugly halls in heels and a skirt to match but today was Harrys day and I didn't want to outshine him with my fabulous outfits so i wore pants." He smiled and Harry giggled "Im Louis by the way. Now lets get you two cleaned up and ready to go home."

I had Niall sit like Harry on the counter and I cleaned off his face as well. I then moved to Harrys hair. I stood on my tippy toes and kneaded the white cloth through his hair until it turned red and then I rinsed and repeated until his hair was clean and less sticky. He kindly asked for a towel from Niall and Niall just nodded saying he stole them from the gym anyway. 

Harry laughed and started drying up while I cleaned Nialls hair which was a much easier job. "You're hair might be a tinge red for a while." Niall giggled looking in the mirror "Maybe it will inspire me to dye my hair red." Harry smiled at me "Try lavender I think it would suit you well." Niall nodded "Maybe." 

The boys were still drying their hair with their towels while I rinsed off their shirts and Dried them under the hair dryer. When we were all finished we disposed of the pink towels to the laundry boy. We apologized but he said he saw and understood considering he's been on that end of the stick too. He said his name was Liam and we could come down to talk to him anytime we wanted. 

We walked to last period which was already half way through and I decided tomorrow we would find Niall and come down to visit Liam I liked him he was nice and had a puppy dog face. Niall went to literature and Harry and I walked into our business class. I showed our teacher the slip and he just waved me off to go find my seat. When I sat down beside Harry I smiled "It'll get better." 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            


End file.
